The Clown Prince and the Samurai King
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: The two princes were to be friends to help prevent any possible problems between their two countries. The two kings hope things will go as planned, but failing health and betrayal may ruin their plans.
1. Chapter 1

His parents were traveling clowns, and as soon as he could walk, they taught the little boy how to juggle, throw knives, ride an unicycle on a tight-rope and other things that should be impossible for most five-year olds. Yes, Mana Walker was a protégée at the art. He would laugh and smile, and run around the circus tent with his younger brother, Nea. It was an horrible event, the most gruesome the circus had ever seen. Nobody is in fact sure what happened but in the end, it left the young Mana alone in the world with nothing but an overturned carriage and the mangled bodies of his brother and parents. Mana did not sulk for long, however. He pulled out his father's clown make-up and painted on a big smile. For you see, the King was coming and he was granted time to entertain the King and the Queen. Now there is something I should point out, the Queen is sadly childless, and cannot produce an heir, in her depression of yet another miscarriage, the King brought her to this humble wandering circus. Mana was the second to last to perform. He smiled greatly as he rolled out three large, colorful balls, ranging in different sizes. Now the little boy, grabbed each ball and somehow managed to climb to the high platform that allowed performers access to the tight-rope. He balanced each ball on top of each other, and then balanced himself, on top of them. He care fully rolled onto the rope and stood on one foot. Producing several knives he eyed the target opposite him. Mana tossed one after another hitting it every time. He smiled at his success and carefully climbed down from his perch, and bowed to the two audience members.

The King was dumbfounded and the Queen clapped and cheered. She turned to her husband and with a great smile said " I think he'd make a great prince."

"Well that's up to the boy." The King retorted, chuckling

Mana said yes. When asked his reason he said " Who wouldn't want to be the prince?"

* * *

Years have pasted since then, the King has long since passed, and the Queen is bed ridden. As the new King Mana sat proudly on his throne. The clown king never lost his touch on his art, and often stood by the fountain in the center of the capital city, juggling for the children who passed by. It was Christmas day, and Mana put on his disguise and left the safety of the castle, armed with colorful plastic balls and a disguised guard. Standing before the fountain he tossed the balls high into the air catching each and throwing them back up. People soon gathered, their nose's and cheeks red from the cold. He noticed the familiar faces, of the shop owner's children and some unknown faces of tourists. During his little show his eye was always drawn to a small boy, five at the most, who stood at the edge of the crowd. His hair was snow-white, like the snow that fell upon it, his face was scarred a long cut across the left side of his face. The strange boy's silver eyes never left the colorful balls that Mana tossed into the air. Mana caught each ball and ended the performance. Everybody clapped and cheered and Mana bowed, thinking to himself 'what would they do if they knew their king just bowed to them?'

The crowd slowly disappeared until only the white-haired boy was left.

"Mister?" he asked grabbing Mana's tailcoat as he went to leave. The guard shifted uncomfortably and Mana raised a hand.

"What is it, little boy?" Mana asked kneeling down so he was at the boys height.

"I jwust wanted to twank-ywo for making this the best Cwistamas I've ever had." The boy stuttered, fiddling with a hole in the glove on his left hand. Mana was stunned, all he did was juggle.

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear it." Mana replied after regaining his composure.

"Where's your parents?" Mana continued

"Don't have any." The boy stated, looking at the ground

"I'm sorry to hear that. Where do you live then?" Mana questioned. The boy looked up and pointed to an alley way.

"Oh. Umm…What's your name?"

"Al-len." The boy stuttered "What's yours?"

"Mine's Mana Walker."

Allen giggled "That's the same name as our King!"

"I should hope so, Allen, you know why?"

"Why?" Allen asked after thinking a moment

"Because I am the king." Mana smiled at Allen's dumbstruck face. Mana felt an attachment for this boy, he's probably been through so much, and could be a fine leader someday. Mana deliberated his thoughts for a matter of minutes before saying to Allen.

"Would you like come stay with me, Allen, and be prince?"

Allen quickly shook his head 'yes' and Mana took his hand, and they made their way back to the large stone castle that adorned the mountain side.


	2. Chapter 2

The castle was carved directly into the great mountain. It was large and proud, a relic of time. Allen smiled largely as they entered the castle's gates, he blushed as the castle guards bowed to him, like he was somebody important, he quickly hid behind Mana. Mana chuckled to himself as he led Allen up the stone stairs and into the castle. Allen gasped at the high ceilings and the thousands of candles that lit the hallways. He giggled as his footsteps echoed off the high walls.

"C-can I say it?" Allen asked excitedly

"Why of course." Mana replied remembering how he'd asked the same thing when he first arrive all those years ago. Allen cupped his hands around his mouth, rocked back on the balls of his feet and yelled "ECCHHHHOOOOOOO!"

He laughed as his voice carried down the long hallway, scaring a maid in the process.

* * *

***One month later***

Allen has been officially crowned prince, and he enjoyed every moment of being in his new home. Everyday once Mana was finished his kingly duties, he and Allen would go to the training hall where Allen was taught everything Mana knew about the art of being a clown. By now he could ride the unicycle, walk the tight-rope, sort of juggle, and throw knives so they in some way hit the target. After training he'd walk the castle's court yards, always for some reason unknown to Allen, stopped at a small pond. He would always sit before it, and admire the lotus that blossomed in the center.

"Prince Allen? Dinner is served." A servant stated, knocking lightly on the door of his room, knocking Allen from his trance.

"Thank-you." He replied slipping on his new leather shoes. After about a ten-minute search for the dinning hall, he sat opposite Mana, who smiled at his adoptive son. Allen's mouth watered as servants carried in tay full after tray full of food for the two. Mana grabbed what he could, and let Allen inhale the rest.

"Allen?"

"hmm?" Allen replied with a mouthful of food.

"Tomorrow morning we'll be leaving on official business. So be ready to leave bright and early, I want to arrive before dinner."

"Where are we going?" Allen questioned, once he finished his hundredth plateful.

"We're going to the neighboring kingdom, to see my old friend about national and private affairs. Don't worry, Allen. It'll be fun, the king has a son just about your age. I'm sure you'll get alone fine."

Allen pouted, and continued his meal. The next morning, the newly formed family sat quietly inside a large, horse-drawn carriage. Allen hummed to himself as he watched the scenery pass as they traveled through the forest that surrounded the border between the two kingdoms. The horses whinnied as the carriage was halted before the great, stone castle. The driver opened the door and Allen jumped out, stumbling as he landed.

Allen took Mana's hand as they were led into the throne room. The king sat on his throne asleep, and woke with a start when the large doors closed behind Allen and Mana.

"KING WALKER!" The man yelled excitedly, standing up quickly and glomping Mana, making Allen fall in the process.

"Please, Froi, drop the king and Walker and call me Mana." Mana demanded pulling the sniffling grown man from him.

"If you insist, now, who's this little one?" He asked, extending a hand to help Allen up.

"I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you King Tiedoll." Allen greeted, smiling largely.

"Nice to meet you as well, Allen. Now, before we get down to business, who'd like dinner?"

Allen nodded excitedly, and jumped for joy. They were led to a large dining room, where a huge feast was laid out; Allen's mouth watered. Three others sat at the table besides the two kings and Allen.

"Who's the moyashi ?" The youngest asked half way through the meal. He fiddled with his soba as he asked the question. Allen almost choked on his mouthful when he realised he was the one being called 'moyashi', whatever that means.

"Yuu, be nice. And, how terribly rude of me, Allen these are my sons, Marie, Daisya and Yuu." King Tiedoll said gesturing to each boy. The chopsticks in Yuu's hands snapped.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" He demanded through a clenched jaw.

"Oh, fine. I just don't understand why you don't like your given name."

"Che." Was all he replied before picking up a new pair of chopsticks and returning to his soba noodles

"Just call him Kanda." Daisya whispered into Allen's ear, Allen nodded and extended his hand for the older boy to shake.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Allen replied stacking his empty plate onto the 'leaning tower of plates'


	3. Chapter 3

"Every summer!" Allen shrieked in union with the pony-tail wearing Prince to his right.

"That's right, every summer Allen goes to stay at Tiedoll's castle or Kanda comes to stays at mine . We rotated every summer. Got this. I will not take any back talk." Mana replied

"This summer is Allen's turn, he'll stay here instead of going home with Mana at the end of the week." Tiedoll put in. The boys moaned at the thought of spending a every summer with each other.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. It'll be fun, you wait and see." Mana demanded.

Allen sighed "I'll do it for you Mana."

* * *

A few days later, Allen stood sniffling before Mana's carriage. Mana ruffled the boys hair, smiling.

"The summer will fly by, you'll see. I'll be back in August for you."

Allen nodded and hugged the man tightly. Pulling Allen off of him, Mana climbed into the carriage. Allen watched the carriage leave until he couldn't see it anymore, everyone went back inside but Allen just stood there, hoping Mana would change his mind and come back. He was out there most of the day, and not until sunset had someone decided to do something about it.

"Oi! Moyashi!"

Allen spun around to see an angered Kanda standing on the stone steps.

"My names not 'moyashi', It's Allen. Al-len. A-L-L-E-N. Can you remember it or is your pony-tail too tight?" Allen snapped back.

"What? That made no sense."

"Of course it does."

"It makes as much sense as this summer thing." Kanda retorted. "I came out here to see why you were standing here, obviously you're out here to be stupid and do Moyashi things."

"I'm not stupid or a moyashi, BaKanda!" Allen pouted

"What did you just call me?" Kanda asked through a clenched jaw

"BaKanda." Allen replied with a smirk

"Che." Kanda stated before walking back up the stone steps.

"Wait, Kanda!" Allen called chasing after the young prince. He ran down the hallway after Kanda, managing to get close enough and grab his hand.

"Don't just leave me like that! We're supposed to become 'friends' remember? So the least you could do is have a conversation with me." Allen whined

"We had a conversation. And nobody said anything about becoming friends. I hate you, got that?" Kanda growled

"What did I do to make you hate me?"

"You're too fricken' happy, all the time. It drives me insane. Let go of me and get out of my face."

Allen quickly released the prince's hand he forgot he held. Kanda stalked down the hallway fuming and Allen stood stunned.

'How can you hate someone for being happy?' Allen thought, slightly upset that 'that' was the reason for being hated. Allen wandered around the castle grounds following the paper lanterns that hung from strings around the garden. He sat before a small pond that was secluded in the corner of the large garden. It was almost hidden behind the cherry trees that surrounded it. The pond's water was dotted with the cherry blossom's petals. Hundreds of water lilies bloomed on the water's surface, in the center was his favorite flower. A large, pink lotus blossom. Allen sat on a rock that over hung the pond, swinging them back and forth.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda growled, and Allen spun a round.

"Sitting looking at the flowers? Problem?" Allen retorted, turning back to the water.

"Che." Kanda stated, sitting on the rock next to Allen. Kanda's boots just touched the water's surface, sending ripples across the pond.

"It's a nice night." Allen stated looking up at the stars that slowly began to appear.

"Ooooh! Yuuuuuuuu!" Some yelled running up behind the boys, glomping Kanda and knocking Allen into the pond.

"Get off of me, Baka Usagi!" Kanda growled drawing his sword and pointing it at the red head's neck.

Allen coughed to make his presence known, as he sat in the pond. The pond's water reached Allen's shoulders, effectively soaking his white-dress shirt through.

"Oh? Did I do that?" The red head asked, noticing Allen sitting in the pond "I'll go get you a towel!"

"Oi. Moyashi get out of the pond already." Kanda demanded.

"N-no!" Allen replied realizing that you could see through his shirt and see the deformed left-arm that the shirt and gloves concealed.

"Get out now!" Kanda demanded once again.

'Don't wanna!" Allen pouted

"Why would you want to stay in the stupid pond, Moyashi?!"

"No reason."

"There's obviously a reason!" Kanda growled

"Not. . with you here." Allen stated

"Listen, I won't laugh at whatever you're hiding, just get out before you get sick. Baka Moyashi."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Kanda reassured

Allen sighed and stood, climbing out of the pond. He turned his right side to Kanda.

"So what is it you didn't want me to see?" Kanda asked sitting back down on the rock.

"My arm." Allen replied sitting next to him

"Your arm?"

"Yeah, it's deformed. It's disgusting really and everybody shuns me because of it."

"Let me see." Kanda demanded. Allen sighed and unbuttoned his soaked shirt, he removed his left arm and held it out for Kanda to see. Allen's arm from the shoulder down was a dark red, the color of blood, his finger nails were black.

"It's disgusting right? Go ahead say it is. I'm used to it." Allen stated as Kanda stared at him blankly. Kanda grabbed both of Allen's wrists forcing Allen to look at him.

"It's not disgusting , and it's not something you should be embarrassed about. Alright! You aren't ugly because of it! So stop saying those things!" Kanda dropped Allen's hands and quickly left before a light blush appeared.

"Someone isn't disgusted by it." Allen said to himself in disbelief as he pulled on his shirt


	4. Chapter 4

"Nee Kanda!" Allen whined to the closed-door.

"What, Moyashi?" Kanda asked opening his door a crack.

"Wanna go on a walk with me? Explore the castle and the grounds?"

"I've lived here my entire life, why would I want to explore this place?"

"I dunno, might be fun! This place is so old, there might be a secret room, or something! It'll be fun, Kanda!"

"Che. Fine." Kanda stepped out of his room and slammed the heavy door shut.

They walked down a corridor well-known to Allen. Allen hummed as the two walked in silence, down corridors that branched out, one after another, some leading to dead ends, others so long that they eventually gave up on finding the end.

"I just remembered..." Kanda muttered to himself as he slammed closed the door to an unused,long forgotten room.

"Remembered what?"

"This place I found last year."

"Where is it?!" Allen exclaimed

"Ummmm...This way." Kanda stated after thinking a moment. He grabbed Allen's wrist and pulled him back down the hallway. Allen stumbled over his feet as Kanda pulled him along quickly.

Down a long hallway, to the throne room, push aside a stone statue, down the marble stairs that were hidden beneath and into the dark hallway beneath.

"It's so if we need to, we can get away quickly in case of an invasion or something." Kanda explained trailing his free hand along the rough stone wall.

"Where does it lead?" Allen asked as he was pulled along by Kanda.

"I don't know. I haven't gone all the way to the end. Maybe a safe house, or outside the castle walls. Who knows." Kanda replied

The two walked down the dark path, running their hands along the rough walls. After a few minutes of stumbling over rocks, the path began to widen and it eventually opened up to a large room. The room was circular, and the dirt floor was covered by tall grasses. In the center of the room grew a large tree that grew to the ceiling and it's branches grew awkwardly at the inconvenience. Beneath the tree was a small pond, similar to the one Allen enjoyed so much. It was filled to the brim with water lilies and lotus blossoms.

"What is this place?" Allen asked in amazement, the grasses blew in a non-existant breeze.

"Che. How should I know?"

"Well whatever this place is it's pretty damn cool." Allen smiled sitting down in the grasses that surrounded the pond.

"It's just a stupid tree, inside a stupid room, with a stupid pond."

"Don't be like that, Kanda." Allen pouted, pulling Kanda down onto the ground "Sit. Look at the flowers. This place is nice."

"They're just stupid flowers, I don't see the big deal, we have the same thing up in the gardens."

"I know that. But here it's all hidden, and I like it better here. Oh! I know, this can be our secret place. Okay? Only us two will know about it."

"I doubt just the two of us know about, Moyashi."

"Well I know that! But I doubt anyone will be here anytime soon! So it'll work out." Allen said laying down in the grasses.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Kanda! Don't be that way!" Allen pouted

"I can be that way if I want, Moyashi!"

"My name isn't Moyashi, BaKanda!"

"Then stop being so short and maybe I'll call you something else."

"No you won't! And you'll always be taller because your older so I'll always be short to you!"

"Then don't complain!"

"I will! Oh hey! isn't it almost time for dinner? I'm starving!"

"You and that bottomless pit! Where do you fit it all?"

"I dunno! But let's go! Food, food, food!" Allen exclaimed standing and brushing some dirt from his pants. He then grabbed Kanda's arm and pulled him to his feet and dragged him back the way they came.

"Baka Moyashi." Kanda muttered under him breath.

* * *

**So I'm surprised so many people enjoy this story. *Little feels everywhere!* I know these stories are a dime a dozen, but half the time they're rushed and or unfinished. I plan on finishing it and not rushing the ending. Also, I got a few comments on their personalities, well when we're children we tend to be more open with our feelings, so as they get older they'll develop the personalities we all know and hopefully love. **


	5. Chapter 5

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The familiar voice called before glomping Kanda once again. Allen side-stepped to avoid being knocked down again by the eye patch wearing red-head. Kanda was knocked over, landing on the hallway's floor with a hard thump.

"What do you want?" Kanda growled from beneath the red-head

"I haven't seen you for a while, duh!"

"You saw me yesterday, remember? You knocked the Moyashi into the pond and then ran off."

"Moyashi?" The red-head questioned getting off Kanda and offering a hand up.

"That would be me. And I'm not a moyashi, BaKanda!" Allen exclaimed after giving a small wave to the boy.

"You'll forever be Moyashi." Kanda smirked

'Oh! You're the kid Yuu was talking to by the pond last night. Sorry for knocking you in. I'm Lavi by the way." Lavi smiled extending a hand for Allen to shake.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda demanded, but the red-head ignored the demand

"Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." Allen said shaking his hand

"Ooh! You're that prince the old man's been talking about!" Lavi exclaimed his visible emerald eye shinning

"Old man?" Allen questioned

"Yeah, my grandpa's the castle historian. He mentioned you last night when he was going over some records." Lavi replied

"Why'd he mention me?" Allen asked curiously

"He said something about you and Yuu's friendship and the welfare of both countries, don't really remember." Lavi replied giving a shrug.

"Is that so?" Allen stated, a bit disappointed that Lavi couldn't remember

'I swear to god, Lavi. Call me that one more time and I'll...tell Bookman you left when you were supposed to be studying." Kanda smirked and Lavi got on his hands and knees and begged forgiveness.

"So Allen, wanna go down to the lake in a while? Lenalee said she'll come and I'm sure Yu-ImeanKanda would join us!" Lavi smiled, getting off the ground.

"Who's Lenalee?" Allen questioned as his new found friend lead him down the hall. Kanda reluctently followed.

"She's just some girl who hangs around, I don't know why she's here." Kanda replied

"Her older brother is a scientist or something." Lavi put in "So, you two coming or what?"

Allen hesitated before deciding to take the risk "Um. Yeah sure."

Lavi smiled "And You, Yuu?". Kanda growled before agreeing.

* * *

The gravel pathway to the lake was long and overgrown. Allen stumbled over a tree branch and grabbed onto Kanda to keep from falling.

"S-sorry!" Allen stuttered

"Get off of me." Kanda demanded. Allen stepped back and examined his footing carefully as they continued into the forest. The water's glimmer could be seen in the distance, and Lavi smiled happily as he started running to the girl who sat at the end of the dock. The girl stood and smiled largely when she heard Lavi's footsteps on the wood dock.

"You ready to go swimming Lavi?" She asked.

"Of course I'm ready! Oh by the way, that's Prince Allen." Lavi introduced

"Nice to meet you," Allen smiled extending his hand for the girl to shake. "But don't call me 'Prince'."

"Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you too, Allen." Lenalee replied 'So, ready to swim? What about you Kanda?"

"I'm not swimming. Who'd want to swim in fish pee and muddy water?" Kanda shot back sitting on the blanket Lavi had laid out.

"Eh? I'm just...going to sit for... a while before swimming." Allen said, giving an unsure laugh. Sitting beside Kanda they watched as Lavi cannon balled off the dock and into the shallow water.

Allen sighed as he watched his new friends have fun in the lake and he envied them. He cursed his arm for being so disgusting. Allen gripped his left arm tightly.

'Do you want to go swim that bad?" Kanda asked, laying down and using his hands to shield his eyes from the sun.

"I'd like to...but my arm." Allen replied slowly.

"If you're that embarrassed by it, I'll take you tonight." Kanda stated

"Really!?" Allen smiled largely

"Really. I'll come by your room around nine. Be ready because I won't wait." Kanda demanded and Allen nodded slowly. Kanda stood and walked back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Kanda knocked loudly on Allen's door a few minutes after nine. Allen opened the door moment later with a large smile on his face.

"Ready to go?" Kanda asked, Allen closed the door and shifted the bag he carried from one hand to the other.

"Yeah ready!" Allen smiled. Kanda let out a sigh before leading Allen down the hallway.

"So are we going to the pond?" Allen asked as the walked down the dark halls.

"That's stupid, why go swim in the mud hole when the castles got a place to swim. One that isn't filled with fish pee and weeds." Kanda retorted as he pushed open large wooden door. In the center of the large room was a swimming pool of equal size. Allen smiled as he walked over the stone floor, barefoot. Kanda sighed and threw his own bag against the wall. he unbuttoned his white shirt and tossed in next to the bag. Allen was doing the same and a few moments later he ran and jumped into the crystal clear water. Kanda did the same, frowning at the chilly water.

"Thanks so much, Kanda!" Allen smiled when he came up for air.

"Che. Don't mention it." Kanda replied, grabbing Allen's arm so he could finish "No, really don't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Allen replied making and X on his chest.

* * *

Three years have passed, and a slightly older Kanda attempted to hide a smile as the carriage that carried him and his father neared King Walker's castle. Kanda looked over at his father, who had the look of concern on his face the entire ride. The carriage stopped before the great stone castle and the door was opened for the two to step down. The welcoming wasn't as large as the last time he'd came here, but it was still large enough that a normal citizen would blush and look to the ground if they were welcomed in such a way. The servants all stood in two lines beside the aisle to enter the castle, maids dressed in black and white dresses and aprons on one side and the male servants on the other wearing black and white suites. They all bowed and curtsied as the pair walked past. Allen and Mana stood at the top of the stairs, Allen before Mana with a large smile on his face.

Mana clasped a hand on Allen's shoulder and used it as support as he began coughing, loud and painful, causing him to squeeze Allen's shoulder tighter and fall to one knee. Allen yelped slightly in pain, and looked over his foster-father with concern. Tiedoll ran to Mana's side and helped him stand, whispering something into his ear that neither of the boys were able to hear. Tiedoll carried Mana into the castle. Allen hurried before him and led the group to Mana's bedroom where Tiedoll laid him down on the bed.

"You are all taking this too seriously. It's just a cold." Mana smiled weakly before coughing roughly. Allen frowned as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mana, this isn't a cold! You've been sick for almost a year now! The doctors have no idea what's wrong with you. I told you not to go outside! Why won't you listen to me? You aren't well." Allen yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. Kanda looked away uncomfortably and Tiedoll sat beside Allen, placing a hand on Allen's shoulder. He gave a slow nod to Allen, who stood and dragged Kanda from the room, closing the door behind him to allow the two kings to talk.

"You alright?" Tiedoll asked as he watched his friend cough blood into his hand. Mana forced a smile.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Mana. You told me what the doctors said, what was it now...three months tops? You need to name someone heir to the throne until Allen turns 18. Just incase, you know." Tiedoll frowned.

"I know, I know. I have someone in mind already. Don't ask who, it's a secret for now. Ah! and speaking of secrets, don't tell Allen, he doesn't know that I'm dying. He has his suspicions I'm sure, but please don't tell him."

Tiedoll sighed "I promise, now get some rest alright. Don't want you dying just yet." He smiled and let his childhood friend rest.

* * *

**Im so so so so so sorry for the wait, please don't shank me with a sharpened spoon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Allen yawned as he walked down the hallways to the dinning hall for breakfast. Everyone was waiting patiently for him to arrive when he entered the room. Mana sat at his usual place at the head of the table, talking to a man with long red hair. When Allen entered,Mana stopped his conversation with the man and smiled.

"Allen, do come and sit, I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is General Cross. Now the three of us have important matters to discuss after breakfast." Mana smiled gesturing the red hair man, who took a long drag from his cigarette. Allen nodded and sat across from Kanda, who'd already started his food.

"Good morning, Kanda." Allen smiled picking up his fork and beginning on the array of food before him. Kanda grumbled in reply and started on his own food. Cross and Mana continued their conversation from before, Cross often taking a sip from the wine glass that he held. Mana ignored the meal that was placed before him and devoted his attention to the conversation. Allen frowned when he finished his own feast and noticed Mana hadn't even moved his fork. Allen set down his fork and downed the last of his drink.

"Mana, I'm finished. What do we have to discuss?" Allen asked

"Come, come! Kanda, I'll return Allen in a moment." Mana smiled and Kanda nodded as he watched the three stand and leave the room.

Mana led Cross and Allen down the hall and into one of the many sitting rooms. Allen plopped down on the couch and the two adults sat in the arm chairs.

"This is about the heir, Allen. As you know by now, my health is failing, and it is unknown how much longer I'll last."

"What do you mean!" Allen asked jumping from his seat.

"It's as I said, Allen. No the problem at hand is this, you cannot become king until you turn 18. I will not live that long, that is for sure, so I've asked my best general to watch over the kingdom until you turn 18, if I happen to die." Mana stated.

"But Mana!" Allen protested and Mana frowned at the childish behavior

"No buts. The decision has already be made, I just wanted to inform you about it."

"Fine!" Allen stated before running from the room. Mana sat in shock of Allen's outburst but quickly shook it off to talk to the man next to him.

It was around lunch time and Allen took as long as he could to climb down from the room and slowly drag his feet to the dining hall. Kanda walked before him and Allen called out to him with a small smile. Kanda turned when his name was called, and turned back, quickening his pace.

"Oh, fine ignore me." Allen said to himself as he walked down the last stretch of hallway that led to the room. Everyone was silent while they ate, and it was only broken by Mana who began coughing. Allen placed down his fork and looked at his foster father in concern. Mana covered his mouth with his hand and used the other to grip the table as his body was shook with his coughing.

Mana stopped coughing and looked at his hand in worry. He quickly grabbed the napkin from beside he plate and wiped the blood from his palm.

"Are you alright,Mana?" Allen asked as Mana placed back the napkin and downed a glass of water. Mana nodded picked up his fork to continue eating. Allen sighed and picked up his own fork, and began consuming his feast.

A fork clattered against a plate and Mana toppled over. The tree stood up in shock and rushed to the side of the king. Allen's eyes were tear filled as Cross sat Mana up and tried to wake him up. Cross checked for a pulse.

"Hey, Wake up! Wake up!" Cross yelled and slapped Mana across the face. No reaction. Cross closed Mana's eyes and stood. Allen's vision became blurry with tears and he reached out and place a hand on Mana's.

"What are you doing, Mana? Stop fooling, wake up. Stop with the act." Allen said hugging him.

"Allen." Kanda stated as he watched his friend shake Mana's shoulder trying to wake him up. Allen cried and stood shaking Mana in an attempt to wake him up. Kanda couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the back of Allen's shirt and pulled him back. Kanda wrapped Allen in a hug and let the white-haired boy cry into his shirt. Cross frowned and left the room, stopping to refill his wine glass.

Kanda led Allen from the room and walked him down the long hallways to the rooftop. He remembered Allen had said it was one of his favorite places in the palace. Kanda sat Allen down on the slanted roof and sat beside the still crying boy.

"Allen?" Kanda said looking up at the blue sky and the to his friend.

"Hmm?" Allen noised and wiped his eyes.

"Are you...okay? No, that's a stupid question. Of course you're not. It's...you'll get through this and if you can't I'll help you out alright. I'm here for you, just...remember that."

"Really? You're a really good friend." Allen sniffled

"Yeah...friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Cross smiled and sat down on the throne. A servant walked through the room and Cross beckoned them.

"I want you to round-up the attractive woman of this country, and bring me a bottle of the best wine this castle has. No make that four bottles." Cross demanded, setting down his empty wine glass. The servant bowed and left the room to do the task at hand. Several minutes later, a different servant came into the room carrying the four bottles. Cross took one and poured it into his glass.

He took a small sip and scrunched his nose in disgust. He picked up the bottle and whipped it across the room. It smashed against the wall and the red wine ran down the wall.

"This is disgusting!" Cross stated.

"I'm sorry!" The servant stuttered and bowed. Cross sighed and glared at the servant.

"Go find that stupid orphan and bring him here, quickly."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty." He stuttered before running from the room to retrieve Allen.

* * *

Allen sat cross-legged on his bed, staring down at the thick book he'd been assigned to study. As he turned the page, dust flew off, tickling his nose and causing him to sneeze. Allen rubbed his nose, and looked down at the book. That was all he could do now that Mana had passed, read. It was the only thing that didn't make him cry.

The knock on the door startled Allen, and he snapped the book closed. The person at the door jumped as Allen opened it, not expecting the action.

"Y-you're needed in the throne room." He said, bowing to Allen and running down the hall. Allen sighed and closed his door, and making his way to the throne room. Allen raised an eyebrow in question as he entered the room, stepping into the red wine that pooled before the door.

"You asked for me?" Allen said as he walked into the room.

"Took you long enough, why did I have you come here? Oh yeah, you're banished. Get out of the place in ten minutes and I won't have you impaled." Cross stated before taking a sip of the wine he had just been given. Allen stood mouth agape.

"Why am I being banished?! What did I do?!" Allen questioned stepping closer to the throne.

"For the murder of our late king, Mana Walker. You, Prince Allen, are stripped of your title, all privileges taken and cannot enter the city without permission from me." Cross stated, trying to hide the smile behind the words he spoke.

"But I didn't kill him! He died of natural causes! I didn't do it! No! No! NO!" Allen yelled baling his hands into sat silent as Allen glared at him.

"It was you, wasn't it?! I didn't do it! No, I'm not banished. You're banished. GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!" Allen screamed in protest, guards entering the room when hearing the yell and hauling Allen from the castle and into the streets.

* * *

Allen sat on the dusty street for what seemed like hours before standing and brushing the dirt from his pants. He looked around trying to remember his way around the city. After hours of aimlessly walking around the large city, Allen noticed the large circus tent that was set up in a field just outside of the city's limits. Allen felt his eyes tear up remembering the plans he had with Mana to go to the circus the day it arrived. Allen cut through the bustle and made his way to the tent.

Allen stepped into the tent curious, watching wide-eyed as the performers practiced for the night's events. One woman was tied to a spinning board, while another threw daggers at her. A pair of brothers practiced on giant colored balls, a woman was busy training a small monkey. Another was practicing his magic and disappearing act with a girl who was trying to create illusions, and a man lifting things not possible for a human. Allen watched in amazement as the small group practiced, not noticing the falling sun and the crowd that gathered around him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for coming all this way to see us. It was a pleasure to perform for you. From me and the rest of the performers, have a spectacular night and the rest of your lives~" The ring master said with a bow. He wore a large top hat that rested on his black hair that had been slicked back, a tan tail coat that he wore over a red and black stripped dress shirt, black pants and worn dress shoes that had seen brighter days. In his hand he held throughout the entire performance, a pink umbrella with a small pumpkin stuck at the top. The lights slowly turned on and the crowd dispersed, leaving Allen sitting beneath the stands.

Everyone who had performed gathered around the ring master who smiled and congradulated the troup on a great performance.

"Not to interupt, Lord Millenium, but should we kick the kid out?" The girl with spiky hair who had been creating illusions asked. Everyone raised an eyebrow in question and she rolled her eyes, pointing to the place where Allen was hiding. Allen went wide-eyed and a million things ran through his mind as they clustered around him. Allen backed away slowly but was grabbed by the collar by the man who was partners with the spiky haired girl.

"What are you doing here still kid?" He asked holding Allen by his collar so his feet just barely touched the ground.

"Hey put me down!" Allen protested as his feet swung in the air.

"Where are your parents?" He asked not bothering to put Allen down.

"I don't have any." Allen stated, still trying to touch the ground. It hurt to say that he didn't have any, but it was the truth. He was now a titleless, homeless, familyless, ten year old boy and that was a fact he needs to get used to.

"You don't have anybody?" The girl inquired, stepping closer to Allen.

"Nope, nobody. I'm homeless too." Allen stated, putting on a bit of a sob story. The girl smiled and spun around on her heels to face the ring master.

"Do you think he could stay with us, Lord Millenium?" She asked with a small pout in an attemt to get what she wants. He crossed his arms, drumming the fingers of one hand on his arm as he thought.

"I suppose so. Can you do anything interesting..." He started, stopping not knowing Allen's name.

"My name is Allen, nice to meet you and my adoptive father used to be a clown and he taught me all he knew. I can juggled, throw knives, walk the tight-rope and a bunch of other things."

"Well, Allen. Welcome, to _Circus in Noe Arca_!" The Earl sang, spinning in a circle. "As you know my name is the Millenium Earl. This is Tyki, Road, Jasdero, Devit, Klaud, Miranda, Marie, Skinn, and Chaoji. There are a few others that I'm sure you'll meet soon. A few of those names are stage names and if you are friendly they might tell you their real names."

"Fat chance!" Tyki scoffed and Road elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop being mean to the cutie! He hasn't had a very good run so far!" Road growled, pulling Allen close and hugging him.

"None of us have, Road. He isn't any different than you or I." Tyki retorted

"Not a fair run! Not a fair run~" Jasdero sang and Devit shoved his golden gun to his brothers head. Jasdero did the same, still giggling like an insane person. Tyki sighed, pulling Road off of Allen and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Its getting late, you can bunk with us until we can get you settled in." Tyki stated, making a gesture for Allen to follow before stalking out of the tent.

Tyki led Allen around the main tent into a cluster of much smaller ones. He pulled open a tent that was located near the edge of the cluster, and set Road down inside. She huffed and sat down on the bottom bunk, crossing her legs and arms.

"So how old are you, Allen?" Road asked, ignoring Tyki who sat down beside her.

"I'm ten. What about you two?" Allen replied with a smile.

"I'm 19." Tyki stated

"You don't ask a _lady_ her age!" Road scoffed, rolling her eyes. Tyki chuckled.

"Where's this 'lady' you're talking of? All I see is you and Allen, and neither of you are women." Tyki snickered.

"S-shut up!" Road stuttered, giving Tyki a shove. Allen giggled, growing fond of the normal life.


	10. Chapter 10

Several years had passed since that day. Cross waged war against the countries bordering his and claimed ownership to all waterways throughout the region. His power spread across the world as he seized all around him. The monarchy quickly became a dictatorship as people were divided by class, race and religion. Though it didn't particularly effect the travelling circus and their members it still sickened Allen when they ride through a city only to see children sleeping in their own filth he knew that a king wouldn't come and make them a prince. Over the years Allen became closer to the group and even closer to the girl named Road. She happened to be his first kiss. Though he never stopped thinking of Kanda and how much he longed to see the older prince. Allen wondered if he was king yet. He knew Marie wouldn't be king due to his inability to see and in his travels he'd heard that Daisya had passed away that left Kanda as the only one left to inherit the crown. Allen sighed and wondered if he'd get a chance to go to the castle and see Kanda while they preformed in his county's capital.

"What's wrong Allen?" Road asked from the other side of the carriage. Allen pulled himself out of his thoughts and smiled at her.

"Nothings wrong. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Allen replied and Road sighed.

"Tell me then. I am your girlfriend. I'm here to listen." Road stated sitting beside Allen after shoving the twins onto the floor.

"Its nothing, really. I just haven't been home or anywhere near it in years. I'm kinda hoping to go see an old friend while we're here. He doesn't live far from here. Could you ask Adam for me ? He likes you alot and you can come along with me." Allen replied with a smile that he knew would convince Road. She nodded and took his hand.

"So who is this friend? Is it a girl?" Road asked and Allen sighed.

"His name is Kanda and each summer my father would bring me to his house or he'd come to mine. Our fathers would talk for hours when we firat got there and we'd run off and play with the serva-other kids. Kanda was a thick skulled little brat who called me Moyashi all the time. But we were really good friends and I'd like to think he still thinks of me sometimes like I do of him." Allen said smiling as he said Kanda's name.

"So where does he live? Maybe we can get dropped off there." Road asked and Allen frowned.

"He lives at the palace." Allen replied quickly and Road scowled

"So he's a servant there? Hemight not be there anymore then."

"Kanda's no servant he's the soon-to-be king." Allen smiled and Road whacked him over the head with her pink pumpkin umbrella.

"I'm not lying!" Allen replied rubbing his sore head.

"Well there's no need in going then. Didn't The millennium earl tell you ? We're performing for the royal family tonight. " Tyki stated as the carriage halted in a clearing. Everyone jumped out happily and stretched. It had been a long journey for everyone.

Allen couldn't help but smile at the thought of having some big reveal if he was at the end of his performance. use his sleeve to rub off the clown makeup or maybe not wear any at carried supplies and equipment to the main tent absent mindedly as he thought of how to do it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody, it's been a while since I've updated, well...everything. I just haven't had the inspiration and I can't bring myself to write something terrible and for a ship I don't even like. I don't really know why I liked Yullen in the first place anymore, I kinda had the ship shoved on me *cough cough, Lavi-Usagi, cough*. So you'll probably see Lavi x Kanda from me, from now on. I'll work on finishing the fics that I've started if you want. Should I continue this story? I want to know if this fic even has that much of an audience anymore and if it's even good. I bet some of you will leave if I stop writing Yullen, huh? Well, leave a review saying if I should continue it or not.


End file.
